


L'affaire du papillon exotique

by YodaBen2



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: 19th Century, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, POV John Watson, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: "- De quel genre de distractions parlez-vous, Holmes ? Fis-je d'un air faussement innocent.Mon compagnon me releva le menton pour déposer un baiser léger sur mes lèvres, qui me mit aussitôt le sang en ébullition.- Des distractions d'un genre illégal, terriblement scandaleux et pour lesquelles vous avez, mon cher Watson, un talent consommé...- Alors allons dans ma chambre, ce sera plus correct.- Sans doute."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes : Je n'ai pas réussi à me déterminer à situer cette histoire avant ou après le Dernier Problème, le flou artistique est donc entretenu sur ce sujet. J'ai également tenté d'adapter mon style à celui des traductions des nouvelles d'ACD, mais je crains d'avoir, à la place, plongé dans le niais harlequinesque saveur victorienne, que le lecteur m'en pardonne, donc.  
Spoilers : Pas vraiment, si on se base sur le fait que le matériau d'origine est dans le domaine public depuis plus d'un demi-siècle...

Titre : L'affaire du papillon exotique

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Source : Sherlock Holmes d'Arthur Conan Doyle

Rating : NC-17 ou M, pour des descriptions d'actes fornicatoires

Genre : enquête enrichie avec des vrais morceaux de scènes graphiques

Pairing : Holmes-Watson, œuf corse. POV de Watson.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant de ma tournée de malades, je trouvai Holmes dans le salon, face aux fenêtres, rejouant une pièce de Sarasate que nous avions écoutée la semaine dernière à Saint James's Hall. Je m'assis et écoutais avec plaisir mon compagnon, jusqu'à la fin du morceau. Il se retourna et me sourit en m'entendant applaudir.

\- Bonsoir, Watson !

\- Bonsoir Holmes. Une interprétation de premier ordre, à n'en pas douter. Vous n'avez rien à envier à Sarasate lui-même !

Holmes sourit, une légère rougeur venant colorer ses joues. Bien qu'il s'en défende, mon ami était terriblement sensible aux compliments, qu'ils viennent rendre hommage à ses talents de déduction ou de musicien. Et j'étais, je l'avoue, un public remarquable pour l'expression de ces deux talents. Il rangea son violon et alla s'asseoir à mes côtés, sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du salon pour s'assurer qu'elle était fermée, et me caressa les cheveux.

\- Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

\- Très routinière, je le crains. Des rhumes, des chevilles foulées, des indigestions, rien de bien étonnant. Et la vôtre ?

Holmes soupira d'un air théâtral.

\- Cette journée était d'un ennui mortel, John. Pas une affaire, pas un article intéressant, rien. Pour un peu, j'aurais même souhaité qu'un crime soit perpétré devant la porte pour me désennuyer.

Mon sourire s'effaça légèrement.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas cédé à vos sirènes habituelles pour vous distraire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas pris de cocaïne. En revanche, vous êtes arrivé à point, car cela faisait trois heures que je jouais et je commençais à avoir envie d'un autre genre de distractions...

Holmes commença à faire papillonner ses doigts sur mon nœud de cravate. Je me laissai faire, moi-même assez tenté par les distractions dont me parlait mon ami.

\- De quel genre de distractions parlez-vous, Holmes ? Fis-je d'un air faussement innocent.

Mon compagnon me releva le menton pour déposer un baiser léger sur mes lèvres, qui me mit aussitôt le sang en ébullition.

\- Des distractions d'un genre illégal, terriblement scandaleux et pour lesquelles vous avez, mon cher Watson, un talent consommé...

\- Alors allons dans ma chambre, ce sera plus correct.

\- Sans doute.

Mais au moment où nous nous levâmes, Mme Hudson toqua à la porte. Holmes lui ouvrit et laissa passer notre logeuse, qui arriva avec une carte sur un plateau.

\- Monsieur Holmes ? Un monsieur voudrait vous voir.

Je réprimai un soupir et Holmes lut la carte.

\- James Higgins, zoologiste. Mmh... Qu'en pensez-vous, Watson ?

\- Hé bien, voici peut-être l'affaire que vous avez attendue toute la journée.

\- Qui vient à un moment bien importun... Mais qu'importe ! Recevons donc ce monsieur. Asseyez-vous, Watson. Prenez de quoi écrire. Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour ce monsieur Higgins.

Mme Hudson introduisit alors un homme de petite taille, de type anglais mais bronzé, pauvrement vêtu et au regard fuyant, qui me regarda avec méfiance. Il semblait maigre et affaibli, et son teint maladif sous son hâle me laissait penser qu'il venait de se remettre d'une maladie grave, sans doute tropicale. Cette déduction me rappela le mauvais souvenir du triste état dans lequel je m'étais trouvé moi-même à mon retour d'Afghanistan. En outre, il avait le bras droit en écharpe, et serrait quelque chose contre lui, que je ne pus identifier, dissimulé qu'il était sous son manteau.

\- Bonjour monsieur Holmes. Monsieur, me dit-il avec un léger signe de tête. Je notai que son élocution était celle d'un homme cultivé, qui a fait de longues études.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Higgins. Quelle que soit l'affaire dont vous voulez me parler, je vous assure que vous pouvez vous exprimer en toute quiétude devant le docteur Watson, que voici, répondit Holmes en me désignant. Il s'agit de mon collègue et ami, et je réponds de sa discrétion comme de la mienne.

Le dénommé Higgins sembla se détendre quelque peu et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que mon ami lui désigna. Holmes alluma sa pipe et l'examina attentivement. Je sus qu'en quelques secondes, il avait appris sur notre homme tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- En fait, monsieur Holmes, j'ai entendu parler de vous par la rumeur, et j'ai appris que votre discrétion et votre efficacité faisaient votre réputation.

\- C'est ce qui se dit, répondit Holmes.

\- Je voudrais vous confier un paquet, et passer le récupérer chez vous dans quelques jours. Je ne pourrai vous payer qu'au lendemain de cette date.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir loué un coffre à la banque, si ce paquet est aussi précieux, au lieu de faire appel à un détective privé ? Demanda mon ami.

Higgins se tassa dans son fauteuil, mécontent.

\- Les banques demandent des délais bien trop importants pour me céder un coffre, et j'ai besoin de mettre ceci en sécurité tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à la police, en ce cas ?

\- Ils m'auraient posé des questions, et c'est précisément ce que je voudrais éviter.

\- Si ce paquet représente le moindre danger, je m'oppose totalement à...

\- Non, non ! Interrompit Higgins, en levant les mains dans un geste rassurant. Le contenu de ce paquet ne comporte absolument pas le moindre danger, je vous l'assure ! Le voici, d'ailleurs, poursuivit-il en montrant un paquet rectangulaire d'assez grande taille. Il est très fragile, il ne faudra donc pas le secouer, ni l'exposer à l'humidité, ni à une trop forte chaleur.

\- Pourrai-je l'ouvrir ?

\- Si cela vous amuse. Mais traitez son contenu avec le plus grand soin ! Je serai en mesure de vous payer largement, mais seulement après la date prévue. Cela vous convient-il ?

Holmes pesa soigneusement le pour et le contre, puis il finit par accepter. Higgins s'éclaira.

\- Merci, monsieur Holmes ! Je reviendrai chercher le paquet le douze au soir. Je vous réglerai le treize. Mais attention : je viendrai le récupérer en personne. Vous ne devrez confier ce paquet à personne d'autre que moi.

\- Ce sera fait.

\- Bien. Un grand merci, monsieur !

Higgins tendit le paquet à Holmes avec son bras en écharpe, avec difficulté, et s'en fut, visiblement soulagé. Holmes se tourna vers moi, le paquet entre les doigts. Je brûlais de curiosité quant au contenu de ce mystérieux colis. Que pouvait-il bien contenir de si précieux pour susciter autant de manigances ? Holmes, comme souvent, semblant lire dans mes pensées, s'arma d'une paire de ciseaux et coupa les ficelles qui retenaient le papier brun dans lequel était emballé l'objet.

\- Holmes ! N'est-ce pas dangereux de déballer ce colis qui vous a été confié ?

\- Je veux justement m'assurer qu'il ne représente aucun danger, Watson. S'il s'agit d'explosifs, d'une arme, ou de quelque bijou ou œuvre d'art qui pourrait attirer des convoitises susceptibles de faire planer la moindre menace sur cette maison, je ferai appel à Lestrade dans la seconde. Nous y voilà... Oh !!

Intrigué devant le cri de surprise de mon ami, je m'approchai et ne pus réprimer moi aussi une exclamation émerveillée : le paquet contenait un cadre en bois verni, où siégeait le plus splendide papillon que j'aie jamais vu. Immense, de la taille de ma main grande ouverte, l'animal avait un corps noir comme l'obsidienne, de longues antennes délicatement repliées en spirale aux extrémités, et de grandes ailes brillantes comme passées à la feuille d'or, sauf de larges ocelles de la couleur du grenat, et bordées de noir. Holmes sourit.

\- Hé bien en effet, Higgins avait raison : à priori, ce paquet n'était pas dangereux.

\- Mais pourquoi autant de mystère pour ce papillon ?

\- Je l'ignore pour le moment, mon cher ami. Ce Higgins venait très probablement des Indes, où il a contracté une maladie semblable à celle dont vous avez souffert à Maiwand, et il est effectivement zoologiste ; de plus, j'ajouterai qu'il ne roule pas sur l'or, ce qui me pousse d'une part, à me demander comment il compte me régler, et d'autre part, à déduire que cet animal est sans doute au centre d'une affaire de méchant aloi. Enfin, il est à Londres depuis peu de temps, où il est arrivé après un voyage par bateau où il a essuyé une tempête, et il habite dans un quartier mal famé, sans doute Soho.

\- J'ai grand hâte d'entendre vos explications sur ces déductions, mon cher.

Holmes m'adressa un sourire tendre.

\- J'ose espérer que pour ce qui est de la maladie, vous avez pu le découvrir vous-même...

\- Bien sûr. Je penche pour une fièvre entérique. C'est la pathologie habituelle sous des températures tropicales. Il en avait les signes : maigreur, teint jaunâtre, visage creusé. Voilà qui vous a mené sur la piste des Indes, je parie ?

\- En effet. Ainsi que le hâle de sa peau, plus visible encore à ses tempes pâles aux endroits où il a rasé récemment ses favoris, qui portait à croire qu'il passait beaucoup de temps dehors sous un grand soleil. Il y a aussi le fait de m'avoir tendu le paquet de la main droite. Il était blessé au bras droit, et pourtant, ne m'a pas tendu l'objet de la main gauche ; or, il passe pour une offense grave aux Indes d'adresser le moindre geste ou objet à un étranger de la main gauche, qui est réputée être impure. C'est là le second indice qui m'a indiqué que cet homme était revenu au pays depuis peu et n'a pas encore eu le temps de corriger ses habitudes. Le troisième indice est sa blessure elle-même : bras en écharpe mais pas de plâtre...

Holmes m'adressa un regard interrogatif, m'invitant à compléter son observation.

\- Luxation du coude, probablement à cause d'une torsion du bras.

\- Exactement. La trace de coaltar dans sa paume droite m'a laissé déduire une mésaventure survenue à bord du bateau qui l'a conduit en Angleterre, sans doute une voile du navire qui a cédé pendant une tempête.

\- En effet. C'est une blessure fréquente chez les gabiers. Et il arrive que certains voyageurs impécunieux remboursent une partie des frais de leur voyage en œuvrant à bord en tant que matelots de fortune.

\- Tout à fait. Ces indices m'ont donc appris par quel moyen il était rentré au pays. Enfin, il porte des chaussures et un pantalon d'été reteint, alors que nous sommes au cœur de l'automne, signe qu'il utilise encore sa garde-robe des Indes.

\- Et pour sa situation financière ?

\- Son manteau était neuf, mais de très bas de gamme. Le tissu était peu épais, les coutures faites à grands points et le vêtement baillait aux entournures, signe qu'il ne l'a pas fait faire chez un tailleur, mais qu'il l'a acheté en catastrophe dans un magasin de confection. Ensuite, les bas de ses pantalons étaient souillés de poussière et de boue, signe qu'il a fait une grande partie du chemin à pied pour économiser le prix d'un fiacre, et cette boue brunâtre et le vague relent d'opium qu'il exhalait sont typiques du quartier de Soho. L'absence de montre à son gilet et le fait que les poches de sa veste soient cousues pour éviter les vols à la tire indiquent également que ce gentleman vit dans un quartier mal famé.

\- Et enfin, par quels moyens avez-vous vu qu'il s'agissait d'un zoologiste ?

\- A ses manchettes. Une tache de formol sur la droite, un reste d'élytre vert sur la gauche, ses doigts abîmés par des piqûres d'aiguilles, les cals situés au bout de ses doigts et les traces d'encre sur sa main gauche m'indiquaient qu'il avait l'habitude de manipuler des animaux morts, et plus particulièrement des insectes, et qu'il écrivait souvent sur de minuscules surfaces, comme des étiquettes. Cette observation était confirmée par son dos voûté, indiquant quelqu'un d'habitué à rester assis longuement sous une lampe, et à lire souvent. Cependant, notre visiteur n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de quarante ans ; moins de trente-cinq, je pense même, vu que les séquelles de sa fièvre l'ont probablement vieilli prématurément. Il n'est donc probablement pas encore professeur, puisqu'il réalise lui-même ses spécimens naturalisés.

\- Un zoologiste qui se sépare d'un aussi beau papillon ? Cela me paraît étrange. D'autant plus que celui-ci n'a pas d'étiquette. Je suis pourtant certain de n'avoir jamais vu de papillon semblable. Non, vraiment, cette affaire est curieuse.

\- Pour moi aussi, mon cher ami, pour moi aussi ! Je crois que cette petite affaire se révélera plus intéressante qu'au premier abord. Car si ce monsieur Higgins a entendu parler de moi, il a visiblement oublié que je n'étais pas gardien ou banquier, mais détective ! Et il vient de me donner un mystère que j'ai grande envie d'élucider...

Holmes avait encore le cadre du papillon dans les mains ; les ailes de l'animal chatoyaient à la lueur des lampes à gaz, diffusant un halo doré. Mon ami contempla longuement le papillon, avant de le poser sur la table de bois qui faisait office de paillasse.

\- Oui, fit-il en mâchonnant pensivement le tuyau de sa pipe en bois de rose. Ces zones d'ombre ne demandent qu'à être éclaircies. Mais pour l'instant, mettons cette affaire de côté. Mme Hudson arrive, semble-t-il, avec un fort bon repas, et gageons que la soirée sera agréable, finit-il en me coulant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, on attaque les "scènes" (insérer ici des haussements de sourcils éloquents) à partir d'ici ;)

Le potage de légumes de Mme Hudson était excellent, comme d'habitude, mais ce fut lorsque notre logeuse se fut retirée après avoir débarrassé nos couverts et fermé les volets, que notre soirée prit un autre tournant. Holmes se leva et sans bruit, tourna la clef de la porte du salon, nous garantissant une intimité bienvenue. Puis il se tourna vers moi, s'approcha et me tendit les mains pour m'aider à me relever. Avec les années, nous avions appris à bien nous connaître, et Holmes n'avait pas son pareil pour détecter les changements de temps propices à réveiller les vieilles douleurs dont ma jambe et mon épaule étaient percluses. Or, l'épais brouillard qui venait de s'abattre depuis quelques heures sur notre bonne ville était précisément le temps idéal pour accabler mes membres affaiblis par les blessures. J'acceptai son aide et me retrouvai aussitôt dans ses bras. Mon ami continua sur sa lancée, à mon plus grand bonheur, et m'embrassa longuement en me serrant étroitement contre lui. Quelle douce langueur que celle que m'apportaient ses baisers ! La force de son étreinte et la tendresse de ses caresses étaient l'exact mélange qui me faisait autant apprécier notre intimité. Il brisa notre baiser et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- J'avais dans l'idée d'apaiser vos douleurs en partageant avec vous un bon bain chaud, puis de continuer notre entretien au lit... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

La perspective que venait d'évoquer Holmes m'enchantait, et je ne tardai pas à manifester, déjà, quelque signe d'intérêt dans certaines régions de mon anatomie, dont mon ami eut tôt fait de prendre connaissance en se serrant contre moi. Loin d'être choqué par mon état, la bosse chaude qui durcissait plaisamment contre mon aine m'apprit qu'il était dans les mêmes dispositions.

La salle de bains de notre appartement était attenante au couloir qui menait à l'escalier par une porte, et directement à la chambre de Holmes par une seconde. En verrouillant la porte donnant sur le couloir, nous étions assurés de ne pas être dérangés. Cette pièce était également pourvue, luxe suprême, de l'eau courante et d'un système de chauffage qui amenait l'eau chaude directement dans la baignoire, évitant les fastidieuses allées et venues à grands renforts de seaux d'eau chauffés dans la cuisine pour remplir une cuve, comme l'on faisait chez moi lorsque j'étais enfant. Holmes se chargea de faire couler le bain, dans lequel il versa un trait d'eau de lavande, pendant que je me déshabillais dans la pièce à côté. Il fit promptement de même, et nous nous retrouvâmes nus l'un face à l'autre, dans la lumière feutrée de la cheminée de sa chambre, où brûlait un feu d'enfer. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à mesurer ma chance, qu'un homme aussi remarquable que Sherlock Holmes m'ait choisi entre tous, moi, John Watson. Je me sentais si insignifiant face à lui, parfois. Je n'étais plus de la première jeunesse, mon épaule gauche et ma jambe droite étaient violemment marquées par ces cicatrices livides qui me faisaient si honte, aux premiers temps de notre relation, mon corps dans son ensemble, enfin, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Je me sentais même tristement ordinaire, face aux formes sculpturales de mon ami. Sherlock était mince -trop à mon goût, mais impossible de le forcer à manger davantage-, mais ses muscles étaient bien définis, ses contours anguleux et racés, le tout sublimé par une chair ivoirine, qui devenait couleur de nacre à la lueur du feu. Et pourtant ! Lorsque son regard se posait sur moi, je lisais clairement le plaisir et l'envie sur son visage aquilin. Sherlock Holmes avait l'extraordinaire pouvoir de me faire passer, d'un regard, d'un ancien soldat brisé à un Adonis. Le second baiser que nous échangeâmes était ardent, et il s'en fallut de peu que nous oubliions le bain et que celui-ci ne déborde. Holmes prit ma main en souriant et me guida jusqu'à la baignoire, où je m'installai de manière à recevoir mon amant. Celui-ci se munit d'une éponge et d'un pain de savon avant de me rejoindre, et entreprit de me laver de la tête aux pieds avec une infinie tendresse, parcourant ma peau de baisers au passage de l'éponge. L'eau chaude avait détendu mes muscles, et les soins de mon ami m'avaient plongé dans un état d'excitation fort agréable. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je l'attirai dans mes bras pour une tendre étreinte, avant de lui rendre la pareille. Holmes se laissa faire avec un de ces rares sourires de pur bonheur qu'il s'autorisait à arborer. L'eau qui tiédissait nous engagea à sortir de la baignoire, et à aller poursuivre nos activités dans la chambre.

Le lit avec ses draps bien tièdes nous tendait les bras, et nous nous y glissâmes avec délices. Le poids du corps de Sherlock contre le mien était un baume aphrodisiaque, et la chaleur de nos deux peaux encore humides, glissant l'une contre l'autre, augmenta mon désir. Nos baisers se firent affamés, nos mains s'aventurèrent sur nos corps entiers. Je trouvai rapidement son sexe érigé, et commençai à le caresser dans un rythme que nous connaissions bien, nos bouches ne se quittant pas un instant. Il m'imita, s'appuyant sur un coude pour ne pas m'écraser.

Quelle douce jouissance que celle que m'apportaient ces mains délicates ! Ces doigts sensibles, abîmés par les produits chimiques, aux cals minuscules aux endroits où il pinçait les cordes de son violon bien-aimé, m'apportaient les plus exquises caresses.

\- Je sens votre cœur battre sous mes doigts, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe. Cette sensation me ravit !

\- Il ne bat que pour vous, répondis-je, avant de me rendre compte de la teneur de mes propos, d'un romantisme échevelé. Mais Holmes sourit.

\- Votre goût pour le romanesque ne vous quitte décidément jamais, mon cher John. Vous êtes chanceux, j'adore cette petite manie.

Allongé sur le dos, contrairement à lui, j'avais l'usage de mes deux mains, et j'en profitai pour saisir ses testicules, savourant le contact de la peau veloutée contre ma paume. Holmes frissonna et poussa un gros soupir, posant son front contre le mien.

\- Oohhh... John, c'est déloyal...

\- Cela vous plaît-il ?

\- Énormément... Si... Si vous continuez ainsi, mon amour, je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps...

\- Laissez-vous aller. Je vous aime.

\- Je vous aime aussi.

Sa bouche chercha à nouveau la mienne alors qu'il donnait des coups de hanches vers mes mains, tentant d'accentuer mes caresses. J'accélérai alors mes mouvements et le vis se raidir puis gémir en répandant sa liqueur séminale sur mes doigts et mon ventre, son sexe pulsant contre ma peau. Un tel spectacle me poussa rapidement au point de non-retour et je mis ma main sur la sienne pour achever de me caresser vers la jouissance. Il s'écroula sur moi, sans force, et je le serrai dans mes bras, suprêmement satisfait. Nos semences mêlées nous collaient à la peau, comme une libation généreuse sur l'autel profane que formaient nos chairs pressées l'une contre l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait repris son souffle et se leva à regret pour aller chercher une serviette mouillée afin de nous nettoyer : Holmes était propre comme une chatte et ne pouvait s'endormir sans ce petit geste. Il revint bientôt avec le linge et nous débarrassa rapidement des traces de nos ébats. Puis, sans que ni lui ni moi ne prenions la peine de nous vêtir de chemises de nuit, il se recoucha à mes côtés, dans mes bras.

Nos baisers avaient perdu l'urgence de tout à l'heure, mais je ne les en appréciai que davantage. Il me caressait le dos, les cheveux, les jambes. Son visage était totalement détendu. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Il nicha sa tête contre mon épaule, dans une attitude qui nous était devenue coutumière.

\- Bonne nuit, John.

\- Bonne nuit, mon amour.

Juste le temps de souffler la chandelle sur la table de nuit, et nous nous endormîmes en quelques minutes.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, je descendais au salon lorsque Mme Hudson arriva avec notre plateau du petit-déjeuner dans les bras.

\- Bonjour, docteur.

\- Bonjour, Mme Hudson. Permettez que je vous débarrasse...

\- Merci beaucoup ! Oh, Mr Holmes est-il levé ?

Évidemment, je le savais. Nous avions dormi ensemble, comme la majorité des nuits depuis que nous nous étions déclaré nos sentiments respectifs. Et comme chaque matin qui suivait une nuit dans ses bras, je m'étais éclipsé quelques minutes avant son réveil pour regagner ma chambre et dissiper les soupçons. Mais je me gardais bien de le dire, bien sûr.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Me voici, fit l'intéressé en sortant de sa chambre, en achevant d'attacher ses manchettes. On parlait de moi, il me semble..

\- Bonjour, Mr Holmes. Un monsieur désire vous voir.

\- Si tôt ? Demanda mon ami, en consultant la pendule de la cheminée. L'affaire doit être sérieuse. Qu'importe ! Faites entrer ce monsieur, Mme Hudson.

Notre logeuse sortit de la pièce.

\- Bonjour, John.

\- Bonjour, Holmes.

Pas le temps d'échanger la moindre caresse, Mme Hudson reviendrait d'une seconde à l'autre ; je me contentai de verser deux tasses de thé, pendant que Holmes dépliait le Times après s'être assis à table. Mme Hudson revint rapidement avec un monsieur âgé, aux augustes cheveux blancs, une épaisse moustache et des vêtements classiques, mais de fort bonne facture.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, l'accueillit Holmes en se levant, laissant son journal de côté. Je suis Sherlock Holmes, et voici le docteur Watson, mon collègue et ami. Voyez, nous nous apprêtions à prendre le thé... Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

Le vieil homme sourit et accepta une tasse de thé.

\- Voilà. Je suis le professeur Henry Havisham. Je suis directeur du département d'entomologie au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle de Londres...

\- Une minute... Vous êtes le professeur Havisham du _Traité des Coléoptères, Lépidoptères et Arachnides des Îles Britanniques _? Et de _Différentes espèces de scarabées de Mongolie_ ?

Le vieux monsieur se tassa, à la fois étonné et flatté.

\- Heu, en effet...

\- J'ai lu votre ouvrage une bonne dizaine de fois. Il m'a été d'un grand secours au cours de nombreuses enquêtes !

\- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un détective aussi célèbre pouvait se passionner pour les insectes, mais je suis extrêmement flatté !

Je jetai un œil vers la bibliothèque qui servait particulièrement à Holmes dans le cadre de son travail, et je ne tardai pas à retrouver le volume : il était extraordinairement épais, et passablement usé. Il avait été en effet souvent consulté.

\- Mais je vous ai interrompu, et de manière plutôt grossière, pendant que vous m'exposiez la raison de votre visite, veuillez m'en excuser. Continuez, je vous prie.

\- Hé bien, continua le vieil homme avec un grand sourire, je me permets de faire appel à vos services, Mr Holmes, car j'ai perdu un objet d'une immense valeur. Il doit être présenté au muséum dans quelques jours et il a disparu lors de l'arrivée du bateau qui l'amenait des Indes.

\- Des Indes, dites-vous ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Je me suis déplacé en personne pour aller voir le capitaine du bateau, qui m'a certifié que l'objet lui avait été remis au départ de Bombay.

\- Il a donc été volé à l'arrivée à Londres...

Holmes échangea un regard avec moi. Nous pensions tous les deux à la même chose.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il, au juste ? Quel est cet objet qui vous a été volé ?

\- Un papillon, monsieur. Un papillon splendide de plus de quatre pouces de long, au corps noir, aux ailes dorées à ocelles rouges, naturalisé sous cadre. Cet animal révolutionne toutes les découvertes à ce jour sur les lépidoptères, et représentera un des spécimens les plus remarquables du Muséum. Cependant, sa présentation au public a été arrêtée le treize de ce mois, et cela risque d'être fortement compromis s'il n'est pas retrouvé à temps.

Je tiquai. Plus aucun doute possible : l'affaire était liée à la visite du Mr Higgins d'hier soir. Je cherchai le papillon des yeux, mais il avait disparu. Holmes l'avait probablement mis en lieu sûr.

\- J'accepte de m'occuper de votre affaire, monsieur, déclara Holmes en se levant, alors que notre hôte faisait de même. Je m'y attelle dès maintenant.

\- Oh, merci, Mr Holmes, merci ! Répondit le professeur Havisham en lui serrant les mains avec chaleur. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant si vous parvenez à retrouver cet animal en temps et en heure !

Le professeur prit congé et je me retrouvai seul avec Holmes. Celui-ci regagna sa chambre, juste le temps d'aller y récupérer le fameux papillon, qu'il contempla pensivement.

\- Hé bien, mon cher Watson, c'est là une affaire des plus singulières qui se présente à nous !

\- En effet. Je crois que jamais vous n'aurez résolu une affaire plus vite ! Dis-je avec un petit rire.

\- Peut-être pas. Nous nous retrouvons avec deux personnes qui sont à la recherche du même objet, et cela fait une de trop. Je me trouve face à un dilemme : à qui dois-je rendre ce papillon ? Lequel des deux est-il dans son bon droit ?

J'allais répondre que c'était forcément le professeur, mais je m'arrêtai au souvenir de Higgins : il avait soigneusement empaqueté le papillon et nous avait donné des indications très précises quant à la manière de le conserver. Il était également entomologiste. Ce n'était donc pas un vulgaire voleur.

\- Serez-vous libre pour m'assister dans cette affaire, aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr, Holmes !

\- Tiens, voyons voir si vous savez appliquer mes méthodes : par où allons-nous commencer nos investigations ?

Je réfléchis un instant.

\- Mmh... Il me semble qu'il sied d'aller d'abord nous renseigner sur nos deux clients, avant d'arrêter notre choix sur la personne à qui laisser le papillon.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Et si j'applique vos méthodes correctement, le meilleur moyen de se renseigner, selon ce que nous savons sur eux... C'est au musée parmi le personnel !

Le visage aquilin de mon ami s'éclaira d'une expression de fierté et de satisfaction qui me ravit, d'autant plus que j'en étais la cause. Il jeta un œil rapide à la porte du salon et m'empoigna les épaules pour m'embrasser brièvement, mais passionnément.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus fier de vous, mon cher John. Vous avez totalement raison. Bon ! Je vous propose d'aller nous rendre d'abord au musée, afin d'y parfaire notre culture. Nous récolterons, je pense, bien des informations intéressantes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour la très leste licence artistique que j'ai employée par rapport à la description du papillon ! :)

L'après-midi, Holmes et moi nous rendîmes au musée, non sans avoir, tout d'abord, chargé ses francs-tireurs de pister ce fameux Higgins après en avoir dressé un portrait détaillé. Le jeune Wiggins, chef de la bande, se chargea personnellement de la filature, et Holmes lui demanda de revenir à la maison dans trois jours pour faire son rapport. Ceci fait, nous allâmes au muséum d'histoire naturelle. Holmes, qui avait ses entrées partout, arriva directement à la loge du gardien, qu'il apostropha discrètement :

\- Mr Flanders ?

Un homme rougeaud aux effrayants favoris noirs sortit de sa loge et parut surpris de le voir.

\- Mr Holmes ? Bonjour ! Quel hasard vous amène ?

\- Le travail, mon bon Flanders, le travail.

\- Oh, je vois... Vous enquêtez sur le vol du papillon ?

Holmes et moi échangeâmes un regard. Flanders sourit.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite par ici, Mr Holmes. Je savais que Mr Havisham ferait appel à vous, parce que ce vol est une catastrophe ! Évidemment, nous n'avons rien dit à la presse, mais la nouvelle s'est répandue dans tout le personnel.

\- Flanders, nous avons besoin d'informations pour cette enquête. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur le professeur Havisham ?

Flanders se gratta la tête.

\- Oh, c'est un monsieur très aimable, très savant. Cette exposition lui donne beaucoup de souci, ça fait des mois qu'il la prépare.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres savants que lui qui préparent ce projet ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Il est certain que Mr Havisham ne pouvait pas rassembler autant de spécimens tout seul, mais il est resté très discret sur leur provenance. Vous devriez peut-être le lui demander vous-même ?

\- Excellente idée. Ne vous dérangez pas, nous trouverons nous-mêmes son bureau. Merci, Mr Flanders !

Nous quittâmes le gardien et commençâmes à chercher les bureaux des responsables de collections. Holmes, et cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié, se mouvait dans les locaux comme un poisson dans un bassin.

\- Vous trouvez rapidement vos marques, Holmes. A croire que vous avez souvent visité ce muséum..

\- En effet, mon cher ami, murmura-t-il. J'avais l'habitude de visiter le muséum avec ma famille quand j'étais jeune. C'est un circuit qu'il m'arrive de faire encore aujourd'hui avec Mycroft, de temps à autre.

\- Voilà un pan de votre passé que vous me faites découvrir, Holmes.

Il haussa les épaules, un rien gêné.

\- Ma famille du côté maternel est assez fantasque... Mère aimait à la folie admirer tableaux et animaux dans les musées, et y voyait un intérêt éducatif certain. Lorsque nous nous sommes établis à Londres, elle nous emmenait, mon frère et moi, courir les galeries d'art et les expositions d'explorateurs, et elle pouvait y passer des heures. Je suppose que j'en ai gardé quelque chose.

\- Votre mère devait être une dame remarquable, dis-je.

\- Elle l'est toujours. Je suppose que c'est d'elle que je tiens mon tempérament bohème.

Je souris. Holmes coupa court à ma distraction en s'arrêtant abruptement devant un bureau portant le nom du professeur Havisham sur une plaque.

\- Nous y sommes !

Mais au moment de toquer à la porte, le professeur sortit de son bureau, un papier à la main, et l'air très inquiet.

\- Oh, messieurs ! Je.. Je suis confus... Je dois absolument faire partir ce télégramme le plus tôt possible, je reviens dans quelques minutes seulement ! Entrez, installez-vous ! Je suis à vous dans un instant.

Et sans autres effusions, il partit aussi vite qu'un gentleman pouvait se le permettre dans les locaux d'un bâtiment aussi respectable. Holmes entra dans le bureau d'un pas hardi.

\- Allons, suivez-moi, Watson ! Puisque le professeur nous a invités à l'attendre dans son bureau !

Je lui emboîtai le pas après avoir vu le professeur disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Comme à son habitude, Holmes promenait déjà son regard exercé dans tous les coins du bureau, et s'approcha des papiers dont le meuble était couvert.

\- Mmh, voilà quelques indications intéressantes sur notre homme, Watson. Oxfordien. Une sœur plus jeune, probablement un beau-frère et des neveux, voire des petits-neveux, un goût pour les mondanités, et... Qu'avons-nous là ?

L'attention de Holmes fut attirée par un bloc de papier dont la dernière page comportait les traces d'un message écrit sur le feuillet supérieur. Holmes arracha soigneusement la feuille et la plia pour la mettre dans sa poche.

\- Holmes !

\- Ceci est la raison du départ précipité de notre hôte, et peut avoir une importance capitale pour notre enquête, répondit-il simplement. De plus, notre temps imparti est limité. Tiens ! Voyez-vous, Watson ?

Holmes s'était écarté du bureau, à mon grand soulagement, et regardait une photographie montrant deux hommes, jeunes encore, posant devant une vitrine remplie d'insectes naturalisés. Le photo était fort ancienne, et les costumes des deux hommes passés de mode depuis au moins trente ans. Le personnage sur la gauche semblait âgé d'environ vingt-cinq ou trente ans, et son épaisse moustache noire le trahit aussitôt.

\- Le professeur Havisham ?

\- En effet, tout porte à le croire.

\- Et l'autre ?

Holmes prit la photographie et la retourna. Sur l'envers, était écrite la mention suivante :

"H.H, H.C, premier congrès d'entomologie, 1859." L'autre homme semblait avoir l'âge de Mr Havisham, avait des cheveux coupés très court et des yeux noirs et pénétrants. Je notai rapidement une description succincte de la photographie ainsi que de la mention qu'elle portait au verso.

Holmes reposa la photographie. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Havisham entrait à son tour, la mine défaite.

\- Bonjour, messieurs... Désolé de vous avoir laissés, j'avais une affaire urgente à régler, je suis maintenant à vous.

Je notai que le respectable professeur haletait légèrement à cause de sa course, et qu'il présentait tous les signes d'une vive inquiétude sur le visage et dans son attitude. Holmes et moi-même nous assîmes dans les deux fauteuils trônant devant le bureau. Fort heureusement, le vieux professeur ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Holmes avait subtilisé un feuillet de son carnet de notes.

\- Professeur, nous aurions besoin d'un certain nombre d'informations pour continuer notre enquête, mais nous ne prendrons que quelques minutes de votre temps.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Parlez-moi de cette présentation qui aura bientôt lieu ici.

\- Il s'agit d'une collection d'insectes tropicaux particulièrement remarquable, venant de divers pays d'Afrique, et des Indes. Elle provient d'une collection particulière qui a été cédée au musée, riche de plus de deux cents spécimens.

\- Outre ce fameux papillon, y a-t-il d'autres spécimens qui vous manquent ?

\- Non. Il y avait un inventaire joint à la collection, et seul y manque ce papillon.

\- Pourquoi y attacher autant d'importance, alors ?

Le professeur Havisham avait l'air très ennuyé.

\- Il s'agissait de la pièce maîtresse de la collection, monsieur, la plus belle. Le spécimen que le public s'attend à voir. De plus...

\- Oui ?

\- De plus, en tant que scientifique, monsieur, ce papillon comporte des caractéristiques extraordinaires qui en font un animal révolutionnaire. Il a toute l'apparence d'un lépidoptère, et comporte également des organes vestigiaux de coléoptère. C'est réellement un animal sans pareil dans notre milieu. La conférence qui doit suivre la présentation parle en grande partie de lui.

\- Je comprends.

Le professeur leva les yeux, et consulta sa montre.

\- Juste ciel ! Je vais être en retard ! Le directeur du muséum veut s'entretenir avec moi, monsieur...

Holmes et moi-même nous levâmes d'un seul mouvement.

\- J'en avais terminé avec mes questions, professeur. Merci de nous avoir accordé ces quelques minutes.

\- Je vous sais vraiment gré de la peine que vous vous donnez pour retrouver ce papillon, Mr Holmes. Merci pour vos efforts. Dr. Watson...

Je lui répondis par un signe de tête.

Le professeur nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et sortit lui-même. Holmes me sourit.

\- Hé bien, Watson, je crois que je commence à y voir un peu plus clair. Et je suis certain que ce papier nous en apprendra beaucoup ! Dit-il en tapotant sa poche, où il avait serré le fameux feuillet.

Nous rentrâmes peu après et à l'aide d'un fusain, Holmes parvint à retranscrire le message qui avait plongé le professeur dans un tel émoi. Il s'assit à son fauteuil, qu'il orienta vers la fenêtre pour avoir un peu plus de lumière.

\- Écoutez ça, c'est très instructif : papillon n°118 disparu -stop- pas de nouvelles depuis plus de trois semaines -stop- très inquiet -stop- télégraphie-moi dès que possible. Et ce message urgent est destiné à un certain Hiram Chatterton, résidant à Sanganer, dans le Rajasthan, en Inde.

\- Hiram Chatterton, dont les initiales sont les mêmes que celles de l'inconnu de la photographie.

\- Tout juste, Watson. Passez-moi l'annuaire à la lettre C, que j'en apprenne un peu plus sur ce monsieur...

Je me levai et allai chercher le volume, que je lui tendis. Holmes jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et, rassuré de ne voir personne, m'attrapa le bras, m'attirant à lui, pour me voler un baiser.

\- Merci, John.

Je lui souris et regagnai ma place. Holmes compulsa l'ouvrage jusqu'à tomber sur une fiche très brève.

\- Nos informations seront maigres sur ce Hiram Chatterton, Watson. Ce monsieur est, ô surprise, également entomologiste, a fait lui aussi ses études à Oxford et son dernier poste en Angleterre serait une chaire à Cambridge, qu'il n'a occupée qu'un an.

Je saisis l'annuaire universitaire de Cambridge et tombai sur un H. Chatterton, professeur émérite.

\- Ce qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup... Je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à aller voir par moi-même. Il y a un train pour Oxford dans trois quarts d'heure, cela me laisse juste le temps de remplir ma valise. Je vais faire la tournée des universités pour en apprendre davantage sur ces messieurs. Je serai de retour dans deux jours.

\- Bien. Je vais tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur Chatterton et ce qu'il a fait en Inde.

\- Tiens ? Comment allez-vous faire ?

Je souris.

\- Je crois que je saurai comment m'y prendre.

\- Je vous fais confiance. A bientôt.

Holmes allait disparaître dans sa chambre avec sa rapidité naturelle, mais je l'arrêtai d'une main sur son bras. Il se tourna vers moi et me serra contre lui.

\- Ces deux jours vont être interminables sans vous.

\- Pour moi aussi. Mais le temps presse, nous devons faire avancer l'affaire. Pouvez-vous recevoir le rapport des francs-tireurs pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je serais perdu sans vous. Je vous aime.

\- Je vous aime aussi.

Holmes m'embrassa une dernière fois, puis disparut dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. De mon côté, je commençai à rédiger un télégramme à l'attention du docteur Nigel Stoner, un ancien camarade de promotion, que je savais occuper la tête de l'hôpital de Jaipur. Si mes souvenirs de géographie étaient corrects, ce Mr Chatterton résidait juste à côté de la ville. Le télégramme partit en même temps que Holmes.

Cette nuit-là, j'eus du mal à m'endormir.

oOo


	4. Chapter 4

La journée du lendemain se passa sans événement majeur, à part quelques messages reçus et envoyés. Holmes avait l'avantage d'avoir étudié à Oxford et de connaître parfaitement les lieux, je savais en outre qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Le surlendemain, le jeune Wiggins arriva dans l'après-midi avec sa bande de gamins des rues ; ils faisaient un beau raffut devant la maison en attendant que je rentre de ma tournée de malades. Le garçon me reconnut et ôta sa casquette.

\- M'sieur Watson ?

\- Lui-même.

\- M'sieur Holmes m'a dit de faire mon rapport, soit à lui, soit à vous.

\- Monsieur Holmes étant en déplacement, je crains qu'il faille se contenter de moi. Entrez donc ; mais pas de charivari dans l'appartement, pensez à notre logeuse.

Mme Hudson était habituée à la cohue qui envahissait quotidiennement l'appartement ; et je reconnus l'âme maternelle de notre hôtesse lorsqu'elle arriva, comme par hasard, avec un plateau chargé de pâtisseries pour les "pauvres petits" qui avaient marché dans le froid toute la journée. Les francs-tireurs se jetèrent sur les sucreries comme des chiots sur une assiette de lait. Wiggins ne fut pas en reste et enfourna un muffin entier dans sa bouche, qu'il mastiqua rapidement avant de parler.

\- Le nommé Higgins occupe une chambre dans une rue de Soho, m'sieur. La chambre appartient à un Mr Forsythe et c'est sa femme qui la loue. Il aurait apporté beaucoup de malles avec lui, m'sieur, tellement grosses et nombreuses qu'on peut à peine se déplacer dans la pièce. Une seule d'entre elles est ouverte et contient ses affaires, les autres sont cadenassées. Il aurait aussi loué un compartiment dans un garde-meubles du côté des quais de la Tamise, qu'il vient contrôler tous les jours. Il paye rubis sur l'ongle, mais il semble qu'il va bientôt avoir du mal à payer son loyer, parce qu'il a dit plusieurs fois à Mme Forsythe qu'il voulait trouver une chambre moins chère. Il a porté une paire de boutons de manchettes en argent au mont-de-piété le plus proche. Il passe ses journées à lire le journal -le Times et l'édition du soir- et le reste du temps, il le passe à rôder autour du muséum d'histoire naturelle.

\- Excellent ! Dis-je en notant scrupuleusement tout ce que le garçon venait de me dire. Autre chose ?

\- Oui ! Lança une fillette, le nez tout poudré de sucre glace. La logeuse de Mr Higgins le trouve très triste, mélanique, même.

\- Mélancolique, voulez-vous dire ?

L'enfant sourit.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Wiggins. Il n'a pas l'air tranquille. Triste et nerveux à la fois, je dirais.

\- Très bien, je le note aussi.

A ce moment, Holmes arriva, sa valise à la main.

\- Ah ! Voilà un gai comité d'accueil ! Bonsoir, messieurs et mesdemoiselles. Bonsoir, Watson.

\- Bonsoir Holmes. Le jeune Wiggins vient de me faire son rapport. Voici mes notes.

Holmes entra dans le salon, alors que les enfants s'écartaient pour le laisser passer, et lut soigneusement mes notes. Puis il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit pour les francs-tireurs le salaire pour leurs recherches.

\- Vous m'avez été très utiles, merci. Vous pouvez partir.

La marmaille s'éclipsa avec grand bruit dans l'escalier après avoir remercié et pris congé. Mme Hudson arriva avec un autre plateau de thé.

\- Oh, vraiment, ces pauvres petits anges, comme ils avaient faim ! S'enquit-elle en voyant les assiettes vides, qu'elle commença à empiler. Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé, Mr Holmes ?

\- Très bien, Mme Hudson, et il a été instructif. J'ai hâte de vous faire part de mes découvertes, tout comme d'écouter les vôtres, Watson.

\- Je n'ai pas été oisif pendant votre absence, j'ai contacté un médecin de mes amis qui travaille à l'hôpital de Jaipur, non loin de Sanganer, dis-je alors que notre logeuse s'éloignait.

\- Excellent ! Que vous a-t-il appris ?

\- Il a reçu voici un peu moins de deux mois un Mr Hiram Chatterton, dans un état critique. Les coïncidences s'accumulent à partir de là, Holmes.

\- Continuez.

\- Ce Mr Chatterton était accompagné d'un homme que mon ami a d'abord pris pour son fils. Mais il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait de son assistant. Lequel s'appelle...

\- James Higgins.

\- Exact ! Et Chatterton a été admis pour un cas grave de fièvre entérique. Fièvre à laquelle il a d'ailleurs succombé quelques jours plus tard. Higgins est resté constamment à son chevet, et a d'ailleurs attrapé la même maladie peu après le décès de son patron, quoique dans une forme plus atténuée. Il a pu guérir et est parti aussitôt après avoir réglé les formalités consécutives au décès de Chatterton.

\- Les maillons de la chaîne s'emboîtent les uns les autres, Watson, c'est excellent !

\- Nous avons maintenant le lien entre Higgins et le professeur Havisham, en plus du papillon : ce fameux Chatterton !

\- En effet... Oh, Watson ! Je suis le dernier des imbéciles !

Holmes ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir et bondit vers sa chambre, d'où il revint rapidement avec le cadre contenant le papillon.

\- Ce papillon cache quelque chose d'autre, j'en suis sûr !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'y ai pensé pendant le voyage du retour, en me blâmant de ne pas y avoir davantage porté d'attention. Regardez ce cadre. Higgins l'a fait probablement lui-même, et je suis certain qu'il y a caché quelque chose. Le papillon n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait besoin de mettre en sécurité. Regardez !

\- En effet, il y a peut-être un double fond...

\- Apportez-moi la théière, s'il vous plaît.

\- La théière ?

\- Oui, vite ! Tant qu'elle est encore chaude !

Un peu éberlué, je m'exécutai. Holmes ouvrit le couvercle et avec mille précautions, afin de ne pas abîmer le papillon, décolla à la vapeur le papier qui fermait l'arrière du cadre. Le papier se décolla doucement, révélant un double fond contenant une enveloppe soigneusement cachetée. Holmes l'ôta du cadre, et recolla le tout avec le plus grand soin. Ce ne fut que lorsque le cadre eut retrouvé son état d'origine qu'il consentit à s'occuper de l'enveloppe. Une fois décachetée, elle révélait une longue lettre de plusieurs feuillets, que Holmes lut attentivement, et moi avec, penché sur son épaule. La lecture de cette lettre nous laissa sans voix.

\- L'affaire est sur le point d'être conclue, John. Je pense que nous devrons nous résoudre à renoncer à la coquette somme promise par Higgins, car ce document l'accable.

\- En effet.

\- Demain sera le jour où il est censé revenir chercher le papillon, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien ! Nous allons nous déplacer chez lui, avec le professeur Havisham !

\- Je pense que cela s'impose. Mais, Holmes, et vos recherches ?

\- Oh, j'en ai appris relativement peu, mais toutes mes informations renforcent les vôtres. Le professeur Chatterton a en effet occupé une chaire d'entomologie à Cambridge, mais très peu de temps. C'est un camarade de promotion du professeur Havisham, avec qui il entretenait des rapports d'amitié très étroits. La photo montrait le premier congrès scientifique auquel ils ont participé ; cela a été le début d'une longue série.

\- Il me semble que les noms accolés de Havisham et Chatterton me disent en effet quelque chose..

\- Ils sont responsables de quelques-unes des plus importantes découvertes d'entomologie de ces trente dernières années, Watson. Ils ont réalisé conjointement un grand nombre de travaux extrêmement brillants. Chatterton était un homme de terrain, s'enfonçant volontiers au cœur de la nature la plus sauvage de notre planète pour faire ses découvertes, et Havisham, plus habitué aux mondanités, était le versant public de leur binôme. Ils formaient le tandem parfait.

\- C'est vrai que vous m'avez dit que Havisham était un homme mondain... Comment vous en étiez-vous aperçu, d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans son bureau. Plusieurs cartons d'invitations avec la mention "oui" écrite au crayon dessus, et le placard à côté où se trouvait un habit de cérémonie sur cintre.

\- Je vois. Revenons à Chatterton.

\- J'y viens. Je dois avouer que chercher des informations sur lui était loin d'être facile. Vu le grand âge de notre homme, seuls quelques employés se souvenaient de lui, car non seulement il a fort peu enseigné et ne passait pas pour être d'un naturel jovial, mais il est parti il y a un certain temps, avec l'unique étudiant qu'il a accepté de suivre, comme par hasard, le major de sa promotion, un certain James Higgins. J'ai eu la chance de converser avec un jeune docteur en biologie qui a partagé ses quartiers du temps de leurs études, qui m'a confié que son camarade était un jeune homme taciturne, à l'intellect aigu, et totalement subjugué par son professeur. Lorsque celui-ci a annoncé son départ en Inde pour étudier les insectes dans leur milieu, il s'est aussitôt proposé de le suivre pour lui servir de secrétaire et d'assistant. C'était il y a dix ans.

\- Comment ? Higgins est parti comme ça ? Sans terminer ses études ?

\- Non, non. Il les avait terminées. Higgins a obtenu son doctorat d'entomologie juste avant le départ de Chatterton.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Holmes. Pourquoi aller s'enterrer en Inde auprès d'un vieil érudit quand on vient à peine de commencer sa carrière ? Le jeune Wiggins nous a dit qu'il est allé mettre une paire de boutons de manchettes au mont-de-piété récemment, il est probablement aux abois. Pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque en suivant son professeur ?

\- Seul Higgins pourra répondre à cette question, John. En tout cas, cette fameuse lettre nous laisse supposer le moyen qu'il avait imaginé pour nous payer.

\- Une rançon contre ce fameux papillon, évidemment.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Une autre chose m'interpelle, Holmes.

\- Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle Chatterton et Havisham se sont séparés ?

\- Vous lisez dans mes pensées.

\- Cela aussi, je l'ignore. Cette fois-ci, c'est le professeur Havisham lui-même qui devra y répondre. Le télégramme nous a appris qu'ils entretenaient encore des rapports étroits, sinon le professeur n'aurait pas été aussi affolé au moment de l'envoyer.

\- Et la nouvelle de la mort de son ami ne lui est pas encore parvenue, visiblement. Stoner m'a écrit que Chatterton était mort depuis plus de trois semaines.

\- Une perte irréparable pour la science, John.

Je hochai gravement la tête, moins intéressé par l'enquête que par mon ami, enfin de retour après deux jours interminables.

\- J'ai une grande envie de dîner et d'aller me coucher tôt, ce soir.

\- Mmh... J'aurai probablement quelque chose à faire dans ma chambre qui nécessitera votre aide, Holmes.

\- J'y compte bien, John.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, pour ne pas vous faire attendre, puisqu'une mise à jour du site demain pourrait m'empêcher de poster la suite, je le fais dès ce soir. Attention, scène coquine !

Nous demandâmes une collation à Mme Hudson en guise de dîner : Holmes n'avait de toute façon jamais montré un grand intérêt pour la nourriture, et je n'avais personnellement faim et soif que de mon ami, dont l'absence avait attisé mon impatience. Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées, il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la nuit, dit-il, alors que j'informais notre logeuse que nous nous retirerions tôt ce soir. La chère femme débarrassa nos reliefs en nous souhaitant un chaleureux bonsoir, et je montai aussitôt les marches menant à ma chambre pour m'apprêter pour la soirée. J'ôtai mes vêtements en un éclair et m'employai à me raser soigneusement ; Holmes m'avait une fois dit combien il aimait promener ses lèvres sur mes joues lorsqu'elles étaient bien lisses. Je complétai ma toilette de ce matin à l'aide d'une éponge savonneuse et d'un peu d'eau chaude afin d'être fin prêt pour mon amant. J'enfilai ma robe de chambre et me mis au lit, où je tentais sans succès de lire une page de mon roman en attendant mon visiteur.

Des bruits de pas discrets et deux coups à peine toqués à ma porte me firent sourire.

\- Entrez, Holmes.

Mon ami ouvrit la porte et la verrouilla soigneusement derrière lui. Il s'était lui aussi préparé : le triangle de peau que je devinai dans l'échancrure de sa robe de chambre était rose, très probablement à force d'avoir été frotté. Il me sourit et une fois au pied du lit, ôta sa robe de chambre, sous laquelle il ne portait rien. J'écartai les couvertures et il se coucha à mes côtés. Nous nous étreignîmes longuement, sans une parole. Sa bouche chercha la mienne et ses baisers me mirent à bout de souffle. Au bout d'un long moment, il consentit à rompre le silence.

\- Oh, John, ma chère âme... Ces deux jours ont été sans fin. Vous m'avez tellement manqué, murmura-t-il en me couvrant le visage de baisers.

\- A moi aussi, mon amour, à moi aussi.

Il tira sur la ceinture de ma robe de chambre, et le nœud se défit aussitôt. Il écarta alors le vêtement de mon épaule, et découvrit ma cicatrice. Il resta un temps pensif, à la regarder, avant d'y déposer un baiser.

\- Elle vous a toujours intrigué, murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Elle fait partie de vous. Elle est belle, à sa manière, murmura-t-il en traçant le tissu cicatriciel avec son doigt. Il m'arrive aussi de la détester ; surtout les jours où vos vieilles blessures se réveillent.

\- Ce soir, tout va bien.

\- Alors, ce soir, je l'aime.

Holmes acheva de me débarrasser lentement de ma robe de chambre, s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dévoilait. Il me regardait comme un cadeau extraordinaire qu'il venait de recevoir, et qu'il déballait avec révérence, sans oser déchirer l'emballage. Ma robe de chambre atterrit sur le sol tandis qu'il m'engageait à m'allonger, la tête sur les oreillers. Holmes s'allongea à moitié sur moi, et j'accueillis avec plaisir le poids réconfortant de son corps contre le mien.

\- John... Mon Boswell. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'avoir un être aussi exceptionnel à mes côtés ?

\- Chercheriez-vous à me faire rougir, Holmes ?

\- Oh, non, mon cœur. Si je voulais vous faire rougir...

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, qu'il entreprit de lécher et mordiller sur toute sa surface, puis il remonta vers mon oreille où il se mit à chuchoter des choses si osées que malgré ma vieille expérience dans le domaine, je me sentis m'empourprer progressivement au fur et à mesure de son récit ; je dois ajouter que son bassin qui ondulait contre le mien, frottant nos deux membres l'un contre l'autre, ne faisait rien pour calmer l'excitation intense qu'il faisait naître en moi. Il releva la tête pour juger de l'effet de ses contes, et se mit à rire.

\- Un succès sur toute la ligne !

\- Il y a des moments où je me demande où vous avez appris des choses aussi lestes ! Vraiment...

\- Préféreriez-vous moins de paroles, et davantage de pratique, mon amour ? Demanda-t-il en piquant mon visage de petits baisers.

\- Mmh... Je pense que oui.

\- Alors détendez-vous et laissez-moi faire.

Il entreprit de marquer mon cou et mes épaules d'une série de marques de légères morsures, puis descendit sur ma poitrine, plus particulièrement mes mamelons qu'il accabla de baisers, de coups de langue et de caresses. Jamais avant de partager mon lit avec Holmes, je n'avais réalisé à quel point cette partie de mon anatomie pouvait être aussi sensible. Il adorait me donner cette caresse tout comme j'adorais la recevoir, mais aussi lui rendre la pareille. Cependant, à cet instant, il ne me le permit pas. Il avait pris la décision de prendre le contrôle de nos étreintes pour ce soir, et vu le tour des événements, j'étais plus que disposé à le lui laisser. Il me mordilla les côtes jusqu'à ce que j'en perde le souffle à force de rire, puis promena sa bouche sur mon ventre, et l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je laissai échapper une exclamation étranglée.

\- Holmes ! Vous n'allez pas...

\- Si, me fit-il comme réponse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer. Quelque chose de très chaud, doux et humide se posa sur mon sexe érigé, et j'eus juste la force de lever la tête pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de sa langue. Je gémis bruyamment ; la caresse était exquise. Holmes commença par un long coup de langue sur toute ma longueur, puis entreprit de recouvrir intégralement et abondamment mon pénis de salive. La torture était délicieuse, et j'en vins à prendre un de mes oreillers pour le plaquer sur mon visage et étouffer mes gémissements et mes cris. Pendant ce temps, il me caressait les fesses, les cuisses et le torse de ses mains libres, me pinçant les mamelons au passage. Au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité, il ôta l'oreiller de mon visage et remonta jusqu'à moi, où je l'empoignai par les bras pour l'embrasser voracement. Il se colla à moi et ajusta son sexe entre mes jambes, le faisant coulisser le long de mon périnée. Mon propre pénis était coincé entre nous deux ; lorsque Holmes se mit à bouger, la friction aidée par l'abondante quantité de salive dont mon sexe était couvert augmenta la caresse.

Je l'attirai contre moi et nous échangeâmes un long baiser, tout en bougeant les hanches en cadence. Excité comme je l'avais été par sa précédente caresse, je sentais que chaque vague de plaisir se mettait rapidement à se chevaucher avec la précédente, et que la délivrance allait bientôt venir.

\- Sherlock... Je ne vais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps...

\- Dites-le, John.

Je rougis.

\- Je... Je vais jouir...

\- Oui, mon Dieu, oui.

\- Oh, Sherlock !!

Holmes accéléra brusquement le rythme en me mordant à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule, et je me répandis en poussant une longue plainte. Mon sperme s'étala sur mon ventre, et Holmes se dégagea d'entre mes cuisses pour se masturber. A la rapidité de ses gestes, je me rendis compte, au milieu du brouillard où m'avaient laissé mes transports, qu'il n'était pas loin lui non plus. Je trouvai la force de le faire basculer sous moi, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

\- John ! Que faites-vous ?

\- Laissez-moi faire.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir. Je venais d'éprouver le désir de le goûter, de lui donner à lui aussi un peu du plaisir extraordinaire qu'il m'avait donné tout à l'heure. En me basant sur ma propre expérience, je baissai la tête et pris son sexe, pour presser ma langue contre son gland. C'était la première fois que je caressais son sexe avec la bouche, mais à entendre les gémissements que Holmes poussait à son tour, je savais que c'était un premier essai satisfaisant. Je pris le bout de son sexe entre mes lèvres pour opérer une légère succion, et cela suffit à l'amener lui aussi à la gloire.

\- OH JOHN !!!

Un flot de liqueur séminale m'envahit la bouche, et je dus me redresser en toussant : j'avais avalé de travers. Holmes haletait, les yeux clos. Il ne resta dans cet état qu'un instant : il eut tôt fait d'ouvrir les yeux et me prit par les bras.

\- Remontez. Tout de suite. Dans mes bras.

Étonné par son ton autoritaire, je m'exécutai, et il m'engouffra dans une étreinte de fer tout en me couvrant de baisers fiévreux. Sa bouche descendit vers la mienne, et je fis mine de m'écarter ; je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'essuyer le visage et un filet de sperme avait coulé sur mon menton et dans ma moustache. Mais il saisit ma main avant que puisse faire le moindre geste et lécha mon menton, avant de m'embrasser voracement, sa langue fouillant l'intérieur de ma bouche sans répit. Enfin, il se décida à m'adresser quelques mots, sans cesser de m'étreindre à me rompre les os et de me dévorer le visage de baisers :

\- Oh John... Savez-vous à quel point vous m'avez excité ? A quel point vous m'avez donné du plaisir ? C'était... C'était divin, John... Me goûter dans votre bouche, jamais je n'avais fait ça... J'ai cru que mon corps allait exploser en mille morceaux... Oh, mon amour !

Je ne compris qu'à ce moment-là à quel point il avait été bouleversé par l'expérience, et je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras pour le calmer, et le couvrir de baisers plus paisibles.

\- Je vous aime aussi, Sherlock. Dois-je comprendre que ce premier essai a été satisfaisant ?

Holmes eut un petit rire. Je l'embrassai sur le front en me séparant de lui à regret pour chercher une serviette humide, avec laquelle j'ôtai rapidement toute trace de nos corps avant de me glisser à nouveau entre les draps et dans ses bras. Nous passâmes quelques instants à échanger des mots d'amour avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous savions que demain serait une journée chargée.

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la fin de cette histoire. J'avoue avoir pris de puissantes libertés artistiques par rapport au droit privé anglais du XIXe siècle, j'ose espérer que le lecteur me pardonnera ce flou artistique :)

Le lendemain, Holmes envoya une note, et dans le milieu de la matinée, le professeur Havisham arriva, pâle et défait, un brassard de deuil autour du bras.

\- Je vous adresse tous mes vœux de sympathie pour votre perte, professeur, murmura Holmes.

Le professeur s'assit, l'air profondément malheureux.

\- J'ai appris hier par télégramme la mort d'un de mes amis et collègues les plus chers, Mr Holmes. Le professeur Hiram Chatterton. C'est... C'est de lui que venait la collection qui va être présentée demain au muséum.

\- Il me semble que vous avez quelques autres choses à nous dire à son sujet, professeur...

\- Oh... Oui. Oui, oui. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a commencé à m'envoyer sa collection d'insectes. Il a commencé il y a six mois, et je recevais les spécimens les uns après les autres. Je lui avais parlé d'une exposition que je comptais faire, l'an passé, et je pensais qu'il voulait simplement participer. Il a fait d'importantes découvertes en Inde, et répertorié un grand nombre d'insectes. Je n'avais pas la moindre indication sur sa santé. Il était un bourreau de travail, et ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de détails. Nous avons travaillé longtemps ensemble, après avoir fait nos études également ensemble. Nous nous entendions très bien, puis je ne sais pourquoi, il a brusquement décidé de partir en Inde.

\- Il y a dix ans, c'est cela ?

Le professeur parut surpris, puis je le vis réfléchir. Il était visible qu'il se rendait progressivement compte que l'enquête de mon ami n'avait pas porté que sur le papillon ; il hocha la tête.

\- En effet. Je n'ai pas compris ce départ précipité, alors qu'il venait d'obtenir la chaire de zoologie à Cambridge. On aurait dit qu'il agissait sur un coup de tête. Il m'avait bien proposé de le suivre, mais j'avais ma place au muséum, et il n'a pas insisté. Nous avons gardé le contact par lettres, de façon très régulière, jusqu'à il y a deux mois.

Holmes se leva.

\- Si je puis me permettre, professeur, je voudrais vous emmener rendre visite à quelqu'un avant de vous donner le fin mot de cette affaire. Me le permettrez-vous ?

Le professeur le regarda, un peu étonné, puis se leva à son tour.

\- L'on m'a prévenu que vos méthodes étaient parfois un peu surprenantes, mais qu'importe. Je vous suis, messieurs.

J'eus à peine le temps d'attraper canne, chapeau et manteau que Holmes, un paquet sous le bras, hélait déjà un fiacre. Nous nous entassâmes dedans pour nous rendre à Soho, à la chambre de Mr Higgins. Holmes toqua à la porte.

\- Mr Higgins ?

La porte s'entrebâilla, laissant passer le visage émacié de l'entomologiste.

\- Mr Holmes ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- J'ai eu un grave contretemps.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à fait.

\- Le paquet n'a rien ?

\- Non, je l'ai d'ailleurs avec moi.

Holmes entra vivement dans l'appartement. Higgins pâlit en reconnaissant le professeur Havisham.

\- Trahison !

Il allait s'enfuir, mais je le retins ; je n'eus même pas à user de la force, Higgins était encore fort affaibli par sa maladie et il avait toujours son bras en écharpe. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre dans la chambre pleine à craquer de malles énormes. Il restait à peine la place pour circuler autour du lit, et jusqu'à la fenêtre, où se trouvaient une table et une chaise. Je fermai la porte et Holmes força Higgins à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Mr Higgins, il me semble que vous ne nous avez pas tout dit sur ce papillon... Oh, oui, je me suis permis de regarder ce que contenait le paquet. Et également ce que contenait le cadre du papillon.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux ; Higgins pâlit encore davantage. Je craignis qu'il ne se trouve mal ; il accepta une gorgée de cognac que je conservais dans une flasque. Holmes sortit la lettre de sa poche.

\- Voici un document des plus intéressants, Mr Higgins. Ceci est le testament du professeur Chatterton, qui cède particulièrement les droits de la découverte du papillon répertorié sous le numéro 118 au professeur Henry Havisham, que voici. Vous aviez décidé de l'en priver.

Je me tournais vers notre voleur, et quelle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction en me rendant compte... Qu'il était au bord des larmes. Ce ne fut pas à Holmes qu'il s'adressa, mais au professeur.

\- Oui. C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. J'ai volé le testament qui vous cédait les droits de cette découverte. Mais savez-vous pourquoi ?

Le professeur, interloqué, ne put que secouer la tête.

\- Parce que je vous hais !! Éclata Higgins. Toutes mes études durant, j'ai été aux côtés de Mr Chatterton. Je l'ai accompagné aux Indes. J'ai travaillé avec lui chaque jour que nous avons passé là-bas. Et il ne me voyait pas. Il ne me voyait jamais !! C'est moi, et pas vous, qui suis resté à ses côtés quand la mousson a inondé ses serres et détruit ses expériences ! C'est moi, encore, qui l'ai aidé à tout reconstruire, qui ai pris ses notes, naturalisé les spécimens que nous étudiions, consigné ses découvertes ! C'est encore moi qui l'ai soigné quand cette fièvre entérique l'a pris, qui l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital quand son état s'est aggravé, c'est moi qui ne l'ai pas quitté un instant, et qui lui ai fermé les yeux quand tout a été fini, en sus d'attraper la même maladie peu de temps après. Et malgré tout, sa dernière pensée a été pour vous !!

Higgins criait, à présent. De lourdes larmes roulaient sur ses joues écarlates, il avait baissé la tête en serrant ses poings.

\- La seule pensée que la découverte de cet animal exceptionnel vous revienne m'était simplement insupportable. Vous qui n'étiez pas là et qui captiez pourtant toute son attention. Vous qui n'avez jamais vu ce papillon vivant. Moi, je l'ai vu voler. Il a bu le nectar des fleurs sous mes yeux. J'ai vu l'éclat de ses ailes dans le soleil des Indes quand il évoluait à l'abri de la serre. Les observations, c'est moi qui les ai faites, pendant que Chatterton grelottait de fièvre dans son lit. J'avais beau avoir les mêmes qualifications que lui, il ne m'a jamais considéré comme un égal. Tout au plus un assistant dévoué. Ce papillon, nous l'avions découvert ensemble, et cela aurait pu être le lancement de ma carrière. Mais cela aussi, il me l'a pris. Il m'a tout pris. Je n'ai plus rien.

Holmes et moi nous regardâmes. Le professeur Havisham posa sa main sur l'épaule valide de Higgins.

\- Je... Je suis absolument navré du mauvais sort qui vous a été réservé, Mr Higgins, murmura-t-il. Hiram... Heu, je veux dire Mr Chatterton vous a traité horriblement mal, et j'ai peur que nous n'ayons été abusés tous les deux. Je... Jamais je n'aurais pensé inspirer autant d'intérêt à mon vieux compagnon d'études. Nous étions des amis proches, et même très proches, mais jamais je n'aurais songé à des sentiments aussi exclusifs de sa part.

\- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Demanda Holmes.

Sans un mot, Higgins sortit de sa veste une liasse de lettres, qu'il lui tendit. Holmes examina les enveloppes à la loupe.

\- Ces lettres étaient adressées au professeur Havisham, maugréa-t-il. Je les ai trouvées en mettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers, après sa mort. Il ne les lui a jamais envoyées. En les lisant, j'ai compris pourquoi. Ici, j'ai conservé tous les documents relatifs aux découvertes d'insectes et ses courriers personnels. Je préférais les avoir avec moi plutôt que dans l'entrepôt. Tout est là, dans ces malles.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mr Holmes... Puis-je ?

Mon ami lui tendit le paquet que le professeur Havisham parcourut. Il ouvrit une lettre au hasard et l'examina attentivement.

\- Est-ce bien son écriture ?

\- Sans le moindre doute. C'est aussi... C'est aussi le vélin de Mongolie que je lui avais offert en rentrant d'un voyage d'études à Oulan-Bator, pour le remercier d'avoir veillé sur ma mère et ma sœur pendant mon absence. Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait gardé...

Le professeur lut la lettre, et son visage ridé s'empourpra progressivement. Bouleversé, il s'affala sur une chaise avant de tendre timidement la lettre à Holmes. Je lus par-dessus son épaule :

"Mon cher Henry,

Tu me prendras probablement pour un vieux fou animé de passions bien peu seyantes à un homme de notre âge, mais à cette lettre, que je ne t'enverrai probablement jamais, je puis bien confier mes sentiments.

Tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées une seule seconde depuis que je suis arrivé aux Indes. Comme j'aurais préféré t'avoir à mes côtés, à la place de ce godelureau qui s'échine sur ses étiquettes et ses produits chimiques ! Ensemble, nous aurions révolutionné le monde de la zoologie. Nous aurions fait d'autres découvertes, plus incroyables que celles que nous avons déjà faites : des découvertes si extraordinaires que nos deux noms auraient passé ensemble à la postérité, aussi étroitement liés que les deux métaux d'un alliage, pour une place dans l'Histoire solide et durable. Je sais que ta place au muséum t'était plus précieuse que toutes les propositions que j'aurais pu te faire, mais sache que ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour que tu m'accompagnes restera un des plus grands regrets de ma vie. Nos lettres me suffisent bien mal, pour combler le vide de ton absence. T'écouter, te parler, comparer nos réflexions de vive voix m'était cent fois plus gratifiant du temps où je vivais à Londres.

Ou peut-être, aurais-je dû continuer d'occuper ce poste à l'université de Cambridge ? Nul ne saura ce qu'il en aurait été alors, et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Songer à ce que ma vie aurait pu être claquemuré dans une chaire de professeur et pouvoir te revoir dès que je le désirais, ici, dans ma forteresse de solitude où les spécimens se multiplient avec mes découvertes, est une source de mélancolie sans fin.

Notre amitié a toujours été singulière par sa force et sa durée, mais je crains -non, je ne crains plus ! J'en ai, Dieu merci, passé l'âge- je pense que mes sentiments à ton égard se sont exaspérés à un niveau que la bonne société anglaise, dans laquelle tu t'épanouis et que j'ai toujours fuie avec véhémence, n'estimerait vraiment plus convenable, et pour ce qui concerne deux gentlemen d'une part, et des hommes d'un âge aussi vénérable que le nôtre d'autre part. Le démon de midi qui vient m'emporter, à près de soixante-dix ans ! N'est-ce pas un fait des plus étranges et des plus révoltants ? Le feu qui me ronge, qui me rongeait déjà lors de nos années d'études, puis lors de notre collaboration, a éclaté avec l'apparition de la vieillesse. Fait des plus remarquables quand on pense que les sentiments semblent, chez moi, s'intensifier à mesure que mes forces déclinent et que mon corps me trahit de plus en plus.

Oui, mon cher ami. Je n'oserai jamais te le dire en face, mais à ces quelques feuillets, je puis le dire : je t'aime. Non pas comme un frère, certes, comme un ami, mais également avec la même ferveur qu'un amant. Nous ne vieillirons pas ensemble, j'en ai le pressentiment ; j'ai toujours su que je finirais mes jours aux Indes, parmi mes insectes. La barrière de plusieurs milliers de miles que j'ai mise entre nous préservera ta réputation et ta sensibilité, car jamais, à ma connaissance, tu n'as donné des preuves d'avoir ce genre de tendances. Je ne les ai pas non plus ; je ne ressens cela que pour toi. Considère cela comme un des derniers cadeaux de ma part, mon cher Henry : cet amour que j'emporterai avec moi dans la tombe, qui soigneusement tu, sauvegardera et mon souvenir et ton honneur. Une ultime victoire de cette raison que nous avons tant chérie sur les divagations des sentiments. Le rêve de caresses que nous aurions pu partager me restera. Il te fait peut-être horreur : mais à moi, il m'accable autant de regret qu'il me réconforte.

Ne m'en veux pas, mon vieil ami ; comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un fou saisi par la nostalgie et le spectre de Pan, qui vient agiter d'un semblant de vie un corps décrépit au seuil fatal de la vieillesse. J'arrêterai mes tristes pensées pour ce soir.

Hiram Chatterton."

Je me sentis rougir devant cet étalage des pensées les plus secrètes d'un homme en apparence si respectable, et je ne pus m'empêcher de compatir pour les trois acteurs de cette triste histoire : feu Mr Chatterton pour ses sentiments cachés, Mr Higgins pour le peu de reconnaissance qu'il avait eu pour son dévouement, Mr Havisham, enfin, pour avoir appris la vérité sur son vieil ami de manière aussi tragique. Holmes leva lentement la tête de la lettre.

\- Avez-vous d'autres papiers que ceux-ci ?

\- Oui, murmura Higgins. J'ai tout gardé, tout classé. Que voulez-vous voir ?

\- Les notes sur le papillon.

Higgins ouvrit une malle, fouilla quelques instants et récupéra une épaisse liasse de feuillets, de notes, de croquis.

\- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, murmura le professeur en s'approchant de Higgins. Me... Me permettrez-vous de regarder aussi vos notes ?

Higgins haussa les épaules avec résignation. Holmes tendit les feuillets à Havisham à mesure qu'il les lisait. Le vieux professeur parcourut les pages avec attention.

\- Votre avis, professeur ? Demanda Holmes.

\- Aucun doute à avoir : que ce soit l'écriture, le style et la méthode, je n'y reconnais nullement la manière de faire de mon vieux collègue. Ces brillantes recherches sont toutes du fait de ce monsieur.

Higgins leva lentement la tête.

\- "Brillantes" ? Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne comprends pas... Le professeur Chatterton ne vous a jamais complimenté pour la rigueur de votre méthode ?

\- Non, jamais, répondit Higgins, abasourdi. Il ne relevait que mes erreurs... A vrai dire, seul son silence me disait si j'avais bien fait ou pas. Vers la fin, j'étais seul pour effectuer toutes les recherches et toutes les observations. Je... Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur... Sa fièvre était si forte qu'il délirait jour et nuit. Il n'avait retrouvé un semblant de raison que pour m'interdire de le faire transporter à l'hôpital. Je lui ai désobéi, bien sûr, mais c'était trop tard. Quand nous sommes arrivés, le médecin m'a annoncé que le mal avait progressé au-delà du stade où il était encore possible de le sauver. Quand j'ai moi-même attrapé la maladie et que j'ai pu retourner ensuite à notre observatoire, tous nos effets étaient déjà emballés, selon les ordres que j'avais donné avant de céder à la fièvre. Seuls quelques papiers restaient à classer, car je voulais m'en occuper moi-même. Du reste, c'était simple, je m'occupais déjà de tout cela du vivant du professeur. Tous les préparatifs pour retourner à Londres avaient été faits -au départ, Mr Chatterton voulait vous remettre le spécimen 118 en mains propres. Mais lorsque l'avoué m'a confié le testament, qu'il avait fait modifier peu avant de tomber malade, je suis devenu comme fou. J'ai alors fait le projet de me venger en vous privant de ce fameux papillon. J'ai dissimulé le testament dans le cadre, afin de pouvoir récupérer les deux la veille de l'exposition, et de vous extorquer une rançon contre le papillon.

\- Et le testament ? N'était-ce pas dangereux de vous en séparer ?

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous depuis que j'ai pris le bateau, Mr Holmes, murmura Higgins. Votre réputation est faite depuis Bombay. Je savais qu'en m'adressant au plus célèbre détective de Londres, quelle que soit la chose que je lui confierais, elle serait en sécurité. Vous avez bien vu dans quel quartier je vis...

\- Mr Higgins...

Higgins leva la tête vers le professeur. Holmes tenait encore le testament. Sans une parole, le vieil entomologiste le lui demanda, et le lut. Puis il sourit à Higgins.

\- Vous savez, l'on ne peut donner que ce que l'on a. Mr Chatterton ne peut me céder les droits sur la découverte du papillon, puisque vous y avez vous aussi votre part. Et ce sera pour moi un honneur et un privilège de faire apparaître votre nom avec toute l'importance qui lui est due à l'exposition de demain. Hiram a cru bien faire en m'offrant cet animal, mais ses sentiments l'ont aveuglé, et en particulier sur votre part de la découverte. Je vous en prie, monsieur : acceptez d'être celui qui va présenter le papillon au public.

Higgins le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

\- Vrai... Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vous avez un magnifique avenir au muséum, mon jeune ami ! Il y a des appartements réservés aux invités dans les locaux du muséum : nous pourrons y faire transférer vos affaires et vos instruments de travail.

\- Mais... Et... Ce que j'ai fait ?...

\- Ce testament doit être corrigé, et il le sera. Vos avez agi sur le coup du désespoir, personnellement, je ne vois rien à vous reprocher. Le papillon a été retrouvé, manifestement, vous regrettez sincèrement votre geste, et je viens même de rencontrer l'auteur de la découverte. Pour ma part, tout va bien.

Je n'oublierai jamais le sourire qui vint éclairer le visage désolé de Higgins à mesure que le professeur Havisham parlait : on y voyait clairement le frisson délicieux de l'espoir.

Higgins bondit de son lit et serra les mains du professeur.

\- Merci, mon bon monsieur, merci !

Puis, se tournant vers Holmes et moi :

\- Merci à vous, messieurs, de m'avoir empêché de devenir un criminel. Que va-t-il advenir de moi, maintenant ?

Holmes sourit.

\- Un déménagement au Muséum d'histoire naturelle, une exposition prestigieuse et probablement une série de conférences pour exposer les propriétés de tous les insectes de la collection de feu votre professeur... Bien des choses !

oOo

Le lendemain, Holmes et moi assistâmes à la fameuse exposition. Le papillon trônait à la place d'honneur, étincelant avec ses ailes d'or et de grenat. A la demande expresse du professeur Havisham, le nom de Higgins avait été rajouté à la hâte sur les affiches, mais il figurait en première place. Il livra une conférence brillante sur l'insecte, bien que je n'y comprenne pas grand-chose ; il fut largement applaudi par un public d'initiés et d'érudits enthousiastes. Lorsque la conférence fut terminée, le public put à loisir contempler les animaux naturalisés. Partout, bruissait un concert d'exclamations flatteuses sur la beauté des spécimens et leur conservation. Holmes et moi passâmes un long moment à admirer le reste de la collection avant de pouvoir nous approcher de la pièce maîtresse.

\- Cet animal est vraiment superbe, dis-je.

\- Tout à fait. Et j'avoue qu'il a un nom des mieux choisis. _Higginsia Chattertonia Aureus_...

\- C'est le professeur Havisham qui a choisi le nom, fit une voix derrière nous.

C'était Higgins, encore pâle et émacié, mais avec un radieux sourire, et qui avait bien meilleure mine dans son habit de cérémonie, une écharpe de soie noire lui soutenant le bras. Nous lui serrâmes tous deux la main.

\- Magnifique conférence, le félicitai-je.

\- Merci !

\- Il me semble qu'il y avait le conservateur du Muséum d'histoire naturelle de Paris dans le public, si je ne m'abuse...

\- Tout à fait ! Il a déjà entamé les pourparlers pour se faire prêter le papillon. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est quand on m'a demandé mon autorisation ! Cependant, je pense que cet animal va rester ici quelque temps avant de reprendre un voyage.

\- Ce serait plus raisonnable.

\- Et une autre excellente nouvelle, messieurs !

\- Oh ?

\- L'université de Cambridge m'a contacté pour une série de conférences, et il y a fort à parier que je récupère la chaire de zoologie laissée par le professeur Chatterton !

\- Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Vous avez donc pris le parti de garder le silence ?

\- Vous savez, il est inutile et lâche de blâmer les morts. Et malgré tout, il m'a aidé à lancer ma carrière. J'avais cristallisé ma rancœur sur le papillon, et cela m'a fait oublier que tout le reste des découvertes comportait nos deux noms associés.

\- Vous allez rapidement devenir célèbre !

\- Oui. J'ai encore du mal à le croire ! Mais... Mr. Holmes, je rougis de vous le dire, mais je crains d'avoir besoin de temps pour réunir la somme que je comptais vous donner en échange de la garde du papillon...

Holmes leva les mains dans un geste apaisant.

\- Ne vous faites aucun souci. Le muséum a réglé la note pour l'enquête. Considérez votre dette comme payée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez plus pour cela.

\- Je ne saurais comment vous remercier, messieurs. Ma gratitude vous est éternellement acquise.

Higgins ayant été rappelé par un groupe d'universitaires, nous le laissâmes à ses mondanités, puis nous prîmes congé, et j'offris le bras à Holmes pour reprendre le chemin de la maison.

Fin.


End file.
